Three’s a Party- witch twins DDlg
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Nayeli Nicte is a shy girl that has transferred to a college in the beautiful town of Florence, Italy. Her family visits during her summer break and they go to see towns all over Italy. They arrive in Volterra but why is she so drawn to the ancient, seemingly dismal castle?
1. Ddlg disclaimer

DD/lg Information

DDlg stands for Daddy Dom/little girl. DDlg or DD/lg is a dynamic in which one half of the relationship is the caregiver/dominant and the other is the childlike/submissive. It is considered a sub-branch of BDSM, agreed upon by consenting adults. The dominant role is called the Caregiver, while the submissive is called the Little. Opposite gender roles can also occupy the caregiver or Little persona.

There are many misconceptions involving this branch of BDSM. It is not a relationship between an actual father and daughter/mother and son or any act involving a minor, incest, or pedophilia. A caregiver is a parental figure or an influence on the Little. While the caregiver may be the dominant one, relationships of this dynamic require more love, support, care, and guidance.

Everyone's dynamic will be different in some way. Some relationships are sexual, while others might not be; some dynamics involve ageplay, while others do not. While it may or may not involve sex, it can involve play with things such as stuffed animals, bedtime stories, coloring, and other childlike activities (ageplay) along with BDSM aspects such as limits, punishments, spankings, etc. There are many different preferences in a DDlg dynamic, which is why communication between the parties involved becomes so important.

AgePlay

Ageplay or Age Play is essentially "Role-play". Age play is the term consenting adults use when they act or treat another as if they were older or younger than what they are, sexually or non-sexually. This is a role play and should not be confused with age regression. This is similar to "Pet Play" because you are acting, not regressing.

Some common ageplay in a "Vanilla" relationship would be when someone dresses up as a Cheerleader or Highschool student while the other becomes the Headmaster/Mistress or Teacher etc. Less common ageplays are when someone pretends to be an infant, this is called infantilism, more commonly referred to as 'adult babies'. There are also 'Littles' whos ages can range from 3 – 10, and Middles refer to the preteen and teenager years. A Little's or Middle's age doesn't have to be permanently set in stone and is entirely dependent on the individual participating. Not all Ddlg relationships participate in ageplay.

What is a Little?

The term 'Little' refers to the submissive or childlike half of the DDlg dynamic. They are also referred to as baby girls/boys, little girls/boys, and the submissive (subs). Daddies/Mommies (Caregivers) may make up their own nicknames for their Littles such as 'princess', 'darling', a sub name, or other general terms of endearment.

A Little can be of any age or sex. It can be the crazy cat lady down the road or a successful CEO. A man can be a 'baby girl' and a woman can be a 'baby boy'. There are no set rules and every Little is different. They can be the 'child at heart' or the one that enjoys childlike aspects, or maybe just take on the role without the enjoyment of childlike things.

There are some Littles who enjoy the 'Little space' and others who enjoy the 'sub space' or both. Generally speaking, Littles require their dominant partner acts as more of a parental or authoritative figure in the relationship.

The DDlg dynamic has nothing to do with pedophilia, incest, or abuse. Some Littles engage in ageplay, while others do not. While ageplay is a common practice, it's not the norm for all DDlg relationships. There is also a difference between ageplay and regression but that's a subject to address at a later time.

For Littles that do participate in ageplay, the Little may regress to childhood or assume a role at a certain age. It could be the way they dress or what they enjoy (coloring, playing with toys). It could be late teens (middles) or early childhood. These activities should be for the Little's happiness and benefit, and may be completely non-sexual. As long as it is safe, sane, and between consenting adults, it's roleplay and should be regarded as such. Littles are the light of a caregiver's life.

What is a Daddy Dom?

A Daddy Dom or Mommy Domme is the dominant half of the DDlg relationship. The dominant half is a maternal/father figure, also referred to as a 'Caregiver'. Caregivers in a DDlg relationship are the Little's mentor and teacher, protector, head of discipline, and provider of love and support.

A caregiver is able show his Little new perspectives on situations, problems, and the world in general. Through shared joy the caregiver is able to bring them out of their shell and instill a self-confidence that they never knew they had. Just like a flower, with the right care and nourishment, your Little will bloom before your very eyes.

Info for friends and family

So what is DDlg?

Daddy Dom / Little Girl. Ddlg or Dd/lg, is a relationship/lifestyle in which one person is the caregiver/dominant and the other is childlike/submissive. It is a branch of BDSM, agreed upon by consenting adults. The relationship can vary from casual meets to deeply connected lovers/married couples, as does the type of play that these partners enact. No two Ddlg couples are the same, as every individual has their own needs and desires, as with BDSM the sub or little holds ultimate power, if they say they are uncomfortable or wish whatever roleplay/activity to end, it ends right there and then.

It is not a dictatorship or forced apon an unwilling supplicant, the dom/daddy and sub/little take away very different things from their shared experiences together, this is explained further in their corresponding sections. The opposite gender roles are called Mommy Domme and little boy. There are many misconceptions involving this branch of BDSM. It is not a relationship between an actual father and daughter/ mother and son or any act involving a minor, incest or pedophilia. There is nothing unnatural or wrong with this kind of relationship provided, like with any other relationship there is plenty of open truthful communication. The stigma surrounding BDSM is slowly fading away in this day and age. For more information on this subject take a look at the 'What is Ddlg?' page by clicking HERE.

Do you think it's caused by sexual abuse/repressed homosexuality/another psychological issue?

Should I send them to a psychiatrist?

There is nothing wrong with having an interest in BDSM or the Ddlg lifestyle, people from all walks of life are drawn to BDSM be it through personal fetishes or curiosity, and has been given a bad rap by religious nay sayers and a general closed mindedness in society. Do not to assume your friend/family member has suffered some-kind of trauma because of their lifestyle/sexual choices. If your friend's involvement is in fact caused by an outside force then they will tell you when they are ready. If an unfortunate occurrence like sexual abuse has happened in your friend's past, it doesn't mean it "made" them seek out BDSM/Ddlg. If your friend requires a therapist to help them come to terms with themselves, that's fine. Don't seek out a psychiatrist to "cure" your friend against their will--this will be damaging to your relationship and potentially harmful to their mental health.


	2. Character Info

Nayeli Nicte

First name is Zapotec for "I love you"

Last name is Mayan for "flower"

Age: 23

Height: 5'7

Weight: 121 lbs

Nationality: Native American descent

Portrayed by Anya Taylor- Joy

Jane Volturi

Age: unknown, thought to be around 1,000

Height: 5'4

Weight: 110 lbs

Nationality: Early English

Alec Volturi

Age: unknown - thought to be around 1,000

Height: 5'10

Weight: 158 lbs

Nationality: early English


	3. Chapter 1

Sorry it has taken so long to upload this chapter guys! Hope you like it!

No One's P.O.V.

The sun is shining, as is the usual for Italy. Nayeli, a young girl with dark brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a slim build stood with sweat sliding down her forehead from the heat. She was wearing a blush colored shirt with the word 'cute' on it. She had it tied at her waist and had on light blue denim shorts. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a pair of sunglasses to block the sun from her eyes. On her feet were a pair of Adidas athletic shoes. She had a small bag on her back as well.

She was holding her father's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowds of the beautiful city of Volterra. "Papa, what will we be seeing next?" Papa looked down at her and smiled warmly. "Well, we will be eating at a cafe then seeing the castle you've been wanting to see for the past three days." The young woman cheered in excitement, jumping up and down as they continued to walk. They arrived at the cafe and her mother and father told her to find a table for them.

She sat at a small table that had an umbrella sticking out from it. When her parents arrived she wiggled around in her cushioned seat. Her father, whose name is Hito, placed a tray in front of his exuberant daughter. She had before her, a chicken salad sandwich, a bowl of strawberries, and a cup of fruit tea. The brunette happily started to munch on her sandwich and sip on her delicious tea. Her parents smiled affectionately. When she finished she pouted and her parents laughed softly.

They finished up and left for the castle. When they arrived, a black haired woman wearing a peach dress was lining everyone up for the tour. We got in line and when we started she couldn't help but feel complete and utter awe at the castle. It was so much more beautiful than she thought it would be! She was looking around in awe of everything she saw. When she came back to the present, she saw that they were now before a pair of ornate double doors. She grasped her papa's hand so she wouldn't lose herself in the crowd of tourists.

The doors opened silently and the group of oblivious humans were led to what would be their last few minutes. Inside the circular room, there was light shining from ceiling as there was an oculus- a hole in the center of the ceiling that allowed natural sunlight to penetrate the room. Part of the floor was a bit lower and on the other side there were three thrones. Sat on the thrones were three older men. The one in the middle had pin straight hair that was black as night, and a pleasant smile. The one to the right of him had shoulder length blonde hair and a scowl that may or may not have been permanently etched onto his perfectly smooth face.

The last man had wavy brown hair and a forlorn expression. There were others throughout the room, all looking perfect- like they were merely sculptures. The doors closed behind the humans and Nayeli had an odd sense of foreboding wash over her. She, with her free hand, clutched onto her mother as well. She held in a whimper as screams of agony started to echo like a horridly morbid symphony of the dead. The young brunette was pushed behind her parents and she clutched onto her father tightly, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. The screams stopped abruptly and only her parents and herself were left. She peeked around her father and gasped at what she saw. Before them were two people with ruby irises.

One had blonde hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head. Her eyes were outlined with eyeliner making her irises seem that more intense. She was short in stature but she was beautiful to Nayeli. Beside the blonde was a male with brunette hair. He was slightly taller than her. He had a sculpted face with thick brows and equally as intense ruby irises. They were equally hypnotic to her and they both had their gazes trained solely on her.

She let out a quiet squeak and slid back to hide behind her father. "What are you two waiting for?! Kill these humans or I shall." The two young beauties snarled at the blonde haired male who said that and the other ruby eyed beings were shocked. The twins never disobeyed or defied the masters in any capacity. " _ **You will not touch what is**_ _ **ours.**_ "


End file.
